


Safe Like Springtime

by thesetearsthatfall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Pinning Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetearsthatfall/pseuds/thesetearsthatfall
Summary: Draco wants to be in love.





	Safe Like Springtime

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short lmaooo

Draco Malfoy was a hopeless romantic.

He would never admit it, but he desperately wanted to be in love. He wanted the awkward first dates, the shy smiles and small touches. He wanted to have his first kiss, soft lips tentatively pressed against his own. He adored the thought of someone thinking of him, smile as gooey as melted chocolate. 

Draco wanted to be someone’s springtime. He desired to be the sun, to feed the roses and daisies and tulips blooming in someone’s heart. He craved love, the feeling of being there for someone and someone being there for him. 

Draco thought of bright green eyes, and horrifyingly messy hair, and felt a wave of bitterness crash over him. The person he wanted was smiling at a tall, beautiful redhead. He was smiling at her like the stars smile at the moon, bright and glowing. 

Draco Malfoy wanted to fall in love. He wanted the casual touches, the giant bear hugs that whispered,  _ I love you.  _

He wanted chaste kisses and someone to share Valentine’s day with. He wanted cozy movie nights and lazy saturday mornings spent in bed. He wanted to have inside jokes where they laughed until they cried. He wanted to be able to share his dreams and his hopes, the good and the bad, with someone. 

_ He wanted, he wanted, he wanted.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> can u tell i wanna be in love


End file.
